


Gags (Dean x reader)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gags, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Gags (Dean x reader)

“Dean, I-”

“Shh,” said Dean, pressing a finger to your lips.

“De-”

“Can you be quiet or not?” asked Dean, slipping out of bed and walking over to the pile of clothes the two of you’d left by the door.

“Am I ever quiet with you?” you asked, sitting up on your elbows. Dean stood upright, his naked body full of rippling muscles that you were far too eager to get back in that bed.

“That’s why we need this then,” said Dean, turning around to reveal his dark tie in his hand from his fed suit.

“Are you afraid someone will hear?” you teased, trying to steal it away from Dean when he sat back on the bed.

“Tonight…not particularly. But Sam is only a few rooms down and he needs his rest. I’m just being a good big brother,” said Dean, pulling your bare body to straddle his lap.

“Oh, of course. You’re doing it purely for Sam,” you nodded, shifting your hips to feel Dean’s cock rub against your clit. You let out a quiet moan and saw Dean snap the tie taught.

“You can be quite…whiney ya know,” said Dean, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear before tying the material around your head and gagged you with it. You shook your head when Dean’s hand fell away, the tie staying in place. “I might like the way you look like this too. Very…mine.”

You tried to scoff, the sound muffled and Dean hummed delightfully. Dean was always possessive of you, even if it was hard to tell at times when you were alone. When it came to sex though, Dean had the remarkable ability to be as soft and sweet as you could have dreamed of and as rough and dirty as you fantasized about.

“Uumpfff!” you shouted, your thoughts distracted when Dean grabbed hold of you and shifted so he thrust up inside in one smooth stroke.

“See? I told you you’re always loud,” said Dean, your arms wrapping around the back of his neck, loosely hanging on as Dean started an easy rhythm. You rested your head against his and held on, not bothering to keep up with him. He had staying power when he was in a bump and grind mood, making this one of his favorite ways to get you off. A slow and lazy pace that he could keep up for as long as he wanted to watch you dance on that edge of exploding.

When you were covered in a shiny sheen, Dean panting from holding back to drag this out, you gripped his short brown strands and clamped down on him, your orgasm lasting and lasting. Dean let himself go in the same moment, turning the calm wave into a ferocious one that made you bite down on the tie so hard you could have sworn you heard the fabric tear.

Dean waited a beat to clean the two of you up and remove the tie. You were more than ready for sleep after the slow roll you’d kept up for who knew how long.

“G’night Dean,” you said, snuggled into his chest. You felt his lips press to yours before he pulled up the covers, tucking you in.

“G’night Y/N. Sleep tight.”


End file.
